YuGiOh Battle Field
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: A group of duelists have been chosen by destiny. Now by merging with their favorite monsters, they have to play the ultimate shadow game to defeat a possibly unbeatable oponent.
1. Prologue

**~Yu-Gi-Oh Battle Field~**

Author's Note: I am rewriting Yu-Gi-Oh Battle field in story format rather than script format.

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Three young duelist, Alec, Chris, and Kourine, have won the duel monsters tournaments in their regions. But what they didn't realize was that they were chosen by destiny. They each have one-of-a-kind cards that are in fact their duel spirits.

The must battle an ultimate evil in the ultimate shadow game. But this ultimate evil is the fourth duelist chosen by destiny. In order to win, the chosen duelists must merge and become one with their favorite cards...Their duel spirits.


	2. Chapter 1

**~Yu-Gi-Oh Battle Field~**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

There was a Duel Monsters tournament going on where the champion of the California regional tournament, Alec Willey, was given the opportunity to duel the Duel Monsters Champion himself, Yugi Muto.

"Here we are at the California Duel Monster Championship where Alec Willey has made it all the way using his well put together dark deck!" An announcer said into a camera that was broadcasting the duel live all over the world, "After winning the California regionals, Alec has been given the special privilege to duel the king of games himself, Yugi Muto! Alec has been able duel with Yugi blow for blow, keeping the game neck and neck. And it's still anyone's game!"

The camera went from the announcer to the duel.

**Yugi's LP: 200, Alec's LP: 150**

Yugi draws a card. Then he looked up to his opponent with a confident grin, "You've done well to come this far," Yugi said, "You've been able to send two of my three god cards to the graveyard. And with your Dark Angel on the field, most of the monsters in my deck are yours to control, including my Dark Magician. But now it's over. I tribute King's, Queens, and Jack's Knight to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra! The attack and defense of the three knight go to Ra's points, giving him 5000 attack points!"

_Damn!_ Alec thought to himself. _Even though my Dark Angel won't be destroyed, it'll still take the damage!_

"Ra," Yugi commanded, "Attack Alec's Dark Angel!!!" Ra attacks, wiping out Alec's life points.

The camera returned to the announcer, "The winner of this match is Yugi Muto!"

Yugi walked over to Alec to shake his hand, "You dueled well, Alec. I've never seen a card like Da-ku Enzeru, the Dark Angel. I'm curious to know where you got it."

Alec looked down to his card, then back up to Yugi, "It was actually given to me by Maximillion Pegasus himself," Alec said, "He said it's one of four one of a kind cards. He said that he had a feeling that I should have it. And when I saw the card...It was strange, as if when I looked at the card, I was looking at myself."

Yugi smirked at Alec's comment, "Perhaps that's because it may be your duel spirit."

Alec looked at Yugi with a look of confusion, "My wha..."

Before Alec could finish, the announcer cut him off, "Alec, even though you didn't beat Yugi, you still won the championship!" The announcer said, "Your prize is an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii where you and three other champions can meet to duel, trade, or just to enjoy yourselves!"

Yugi shook Alec's hand once again, "I hope we can meet again. I've got to get going. I've got places to be."

--Meanwhile--

In the United Kingdom Championship, a young man named Christopher Brown was watching the duel between Yugi and Alec.

"That guy Alec is pretty good," Chris said as he watched the duel between Yugi and Alec, "He may even be able to rival my Gladiator Beast deck. We'll see about that in time. Tomorrow is the day of the finals. And if I can make it all the way, you and me can have a one on one at Hawaii.

* * *

**Next Time: Alec goes with Yugi to the United Kingdom to meet the next regional champion.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	3. Chapter 2

**~Yu-Gi-Oh Battle Field~**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

Alec was just leaving the duel field with Yugi, "Alec, I'm off to the UK to give the champion there a chance to duel me just like you did," Yugi said, "Would you like to come with me?"

Alec looked at Yugi with an emotionless stare, "Sure," Alec said with a monotone voice. Alec has never been the type to really show emotions.

"You act cold hearted," Yugi said, "But I think that inside, you're warmer than you seem on the outside."

Alec notice something about Yugi. He no longer had his confident expressions that he had when he dueled. He now had a child-like innocence in his eyes, "You act as if we're friends," Alec said with a cold tone.

"Well aren't we?"

"Hmph." Alec huffed, "If you insist."

Yugi just smiled at Alec's remark, "You remind me a lot like someone else I know," Yugi said, "Anyway, the flight leaves at 6:15 PM." Alec arrived at the airport at 5:00 PM. At 6:25 PM, Alec and Yugi's flight takes off for the UK.

--Meanwhile--

In the UK where it's 2:25 AM, Chris is in his bed having a dream.

_Alec and Yugi's flight lands. Yugi is the first to exit the plane, followed by Alec. Suddenly, Alec begins to grow black angel-like wings. He became the card Da-ku Enzeru, the Dark Angel. Then he looked in Chris's direction._

_Alec, the Dark Angel then spoke, "I have come to meet you, Christopher Brown."_

Chris suddenly woke up in shock, "Oh man. What was that dream all about?" Then Chris went over to his deck on impulse, as if drawn to it by instinct. He drew the top card. It was the card, Gladiator Beast Neo-Octavius, "That was just a dream, wasn't it?"

The next day at noon, the finals were about to start. Chris was about to take part in it. Meanwhile, Alec was still asleep thanks to jet lag. To him it was still 4:00 AM. He was deep in a dream.

_Chris is battling his final opponent in the finals. He wins using Gladiator Beast Neo-Octavius. Chris then began to morph into the form of that card. The monster on the field was no longer Gladiator Beast Neo-Octavius, it was Chris. "So you've decided to come, Alec Willey."_

Alec then woke up from a sound sleep. He instinctively drew a card from his deck. The top card was none other than Da-ku Enzeru, the Dark Angel. This dream along with the card he drew was one of the very few things that shocked Alec.

* * *

**Next Time: Alec and Chris meet face to face.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Yu-Gi-Oh Battle Field~**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

Alec and Yugi wera almost to their destination, "We'll be landing in 20 minutes," The pilot said over the intercom.

"It's about time," Alec said.

"Why do you have to be so serious all the time?" Yugi asked Alec.

Alec looked at Yugi and answered, "If you've gone through what I've gone through in your life, you'd be lack of emotion as well."

Yugi just smiled and laughed at Alec's comment, "You'd be surprised at what I've gone through," He said, "Besides, I think that opening up to me like you just did is a sign of trust."

Alec then turned to look out the window, embarrassed about opening up. Meanwhile at the airport, Chris was waiting for the plane to land. He knew who was on the plane, "I need to know if there was any truth to that dream that I had," Chris said.

The plane landed and the door opened up. Yugi walked out of the plane first just like in Chris's dream. Then came Alec. He looked in Chris's direction just in the dream. But then he turned away, breaking the events of the dream.

"Come on. Let's go watch the finals," Yugi said to Alec.

Alec was still baffled at how different Yugi was now than when they dueled. Alec then looked back in the direction of where Chris was. _That was him. _He thought to himself.

--Later--

At the finals, Yugi and Alec were watching as Chris battled the other finalist. Alec was interested to see if, like Chris, there was any truth in the dream that he had. Chris was winning. He tributes Gladiator Beast Octavious and Tune Warrior to syncro summon the Syncro monster, Gladiator Beast Neo-Octavious. _It's happening. Just like in my dream._ Alec thought.

Chris won the match with Neo-Octavious. But afterwords there was no transformation, "The winner is...Christopher Brown!" The announcer said, "You have won a trip to Hawaii, along with a match with the king of games himself, Yugi Muto! What are your thoughts on this?"

"I would just like to meet the other winners of the competition," Chris replied, "One inparticular, Alec Willey."

Alec then walked over to Chris, as if drawn to him by another force. Then he instinctively spoke, "You had a dream about me, didn't you?"

Then Chris in the same way responded to Alec, "You had a dream about me as well, haven't you?"

Then the two of them snapped out of their trance and shook hands.

"...Uh...Well...it's nice to meet you," Chris said.

"Likewise," Alec responded.

The next day, Chris got his chance to duel Yugi. Their duel was an epic one just like the one with Alec. And like the duel with Alec, Chris lost.

"I assume that your card is like my own," Alec said to Chris, "One of a kind."

"A woman named Ishizu gave it to me," Chris said, "She said that it seemed to call to me."

"Just like my card."

"The other two finalists will battle Seto Kaiba," Yugi told Alec and Chris, "We'll be staying in hotel in California while we wait for Kaiba to finish the duels with them."

Meanwhile in New Jersey, a young lady, Kourine Skye, was looking through her deck, "None of you have let me down yet," She said, speaking to her cards, "I trust that none of you will ever fail me. Especially you...Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

* * *

**Next Time: Alec and Chris learn of the third duelist with a duel spirit.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	5. Chapter 4

**~Yu-Gi-Oh Battle Field~**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

While Alec and Chris were waiting for the other two finalists to finish their tournaments, Alec watched Chris fall asleep at 4:45 PM with a slight sense of amusement, "Jet lag," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Kourine was finishing up her duel, "I knew it," Kourine said, "Your so called unstoppable deck was nothing next to my dragon deck."

Alec was watching the duel on television, "That Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I've never seen anything like it before," He said as he watched the duel, "She must be one of the duelists chosen by destiny like me and Chris."

"What were you saying?" Chris said, rubbing his eyes like he just got up.

"Oh, I was just thinking out loud," Alec said, "Kourine appears to be like us." The his eyes gravitated towards someone in the audience, "Wait, who's that?" _It can't be._ Alec thought to himself.

As he duel progressed, the person in the audience then he looked towards the camera, "I'm coming after you," The person in the audience said. Suddenly Alec and Chris woke up together.

"Let me guess," Alec began to say, "You had a dream where someone was sending us a message through the tv?"

"Something tells me that there's something fishy about him," Chris said.

"Ya think so, captain obvious?" Alec said sarcastically.

On tv, the New Jersey regional tournament was just finishing the finals, "And the winner is...Kourine Skye!!!" The announcer said, "You've won an opportunity to duel Seto Kaiba and an all expenses paid vacation to Hawaii! What are your thoughts on that?"

"I just want to meet the other winners, Alec and Christopher," Kourine answered.

"May I ask how you know about the other two finalists?" The announcer asked, "Have you been watching their duels on television?"

"I don't watch television," Kourine said, "Let's just say I have my sources." As Kourine finished her statement, she then looked down at her deck.

"Well after your match with Kaiba, you'll have your chance to meet them," The announcer said.

"I assume that her Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon told her about us," Alec said. But he got no response, "Chris?" Alec looked over at Chris to see him with his eyes glued to the tv, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got a crush of Kourine."

Chris suddenly jolted out of his daze, "What?! A crush?! What're you talking about?!"

"Don't feel embarrassed," Alec said with a grin, "She is attractive. Not my type, but..."

"What makes you think I've got a crush?" Chris retaliated.

"I don't think human skin is naturally that color red," Alec commented as he noticed how much Chris was blushing.

* * *

**Next Time: Kourine reveals the power of her Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. And Alec and Chris learn learn how to contact Kourine using their duel spirits.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	6. Chapter 5

**~Yu-Gi-Oh Battle Field~**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

Korine was in the middle of her duel with Seto Kaiba.

**Kourine=1800 Seto=3600**

Kaiba played a spell card, "I activate the spell card, Polymerization!" Kaiba said, "I fuse my three Blue-Eyes to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons merged together to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: ATK=4500 DEF=3800**

"Now my Blue-Eyes, attack her Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was about to attack. But before it could, Kourine played a spell card, "Not so fast!" Kourine said, "I activate the spell card, Block Attack which ends your battle phase!"

Kaiba's Blue-Eyes stopped in it's tracks, "Rrrrrr! Fine, I end my turn," Kaiba said frustrated, "But you're only delaying the inevitable."

Korine drew a card from her deck and a smirk stretched across her face, "I just drew the card that completes my ultimate combo," Kourine said triumphantly, "I also play the spell card, Polymerization and fuse my three Red-Eyes!" Kourine's three Red-Eyes Black Dragons merged together, "Now meet _my_ ultimate dragon! The Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

**Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: ATK=4000 DEF=3000  
**

"Ha! My dragon still overpowers yours by 500 points!" Kaiba said triumphantly.

Kourine equipped a spell card to her Red-Eyes, "Not if I equip it with the spell card, Black Pendent!"

**Black Pendant: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

"Now Red-Eyes, attack Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Seto just grinned, "The attacks of the two dragons are equal!" Seto said, "Both of them will be destroyed!" Kourine's Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Seto's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon go head to head. When the battle was over, Kourine's Red-Eyes was still standing.

**Kourine=1800 Seto=3300**

"What?!" Kaiba exclaimed, confused about the outcome, "How is it possible that your dragon is still standing and I lost life points?!"

Kourine once again just smirked, "Because I also played the spell card, Dragon Treasure which increases my dragon's attack by 300 points."

**Dragon Treasure: A Dragon-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points.**

"Now my Red-Eyes, attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

Seto didn't know what was going on, "What?!"

"It's my Red-Eyes' special ability," Kourine explained, "My Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon has one attack for each of it's heads."

**Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Affect 1=This card can attack three times per turn.**

"And I believe this means I win."

**Kourine=1800 Seto=0**

"And the winner is...Korine!!!" The announcer said.

"I must admit that that was a good Strategy that you had there. I never saw it coming," Seto said, "But don't think that your dumb luck will save you next time, little girl."

"Do you think that it's just dumb luck that I came into possession of a one of a kind card?" Kourine said with a look of satisfaction.

Later that night, Korine was on a flight the airport that will take her and the others to Hawaii. Meanwhile, Alec and Chris had their one of a kind cards, Da-ku Enzeru, The Dark Angel and Gladiator Beast Neo-Octavious out. They were attempting to contact them.

"If I'm correct, our cards come to us when we need some sort of guidance," Alec said with emotionless monotone voice, "It seems to usually be in our dreams. I think that we subconsciously call to them."

"Or maybe we don't call to them," Chris said, "Maybe we actually summon them."

"Do you mean like in a duel?"

"In some way, I think so," Chris answered, "Even though there are a lot of differences in the situation, I think that the same basic principal is the same. We summon them to help us."

"Do you think that there's a way that we can summon them outside of our dreams?" Alec asked.

"Perhaps," Chris replied, "But for now, let's just try focusing on seeing if we can send a message to Kourine."

"I don't think this is the most conventional way to ask her on a date," Alec said sarcastically, but in a tone that made him sound serious, "And I don't think this is what they mean when they refer to the girl of your dreams." Chris fell to the floor anime style, but decided to shrug off Alec's comment as he continued, "Well what do we say? Should we warn her about that kid we saw in our dream?"

"A message like that may be a little to complicated for a first try," Chris pointed out, "Let's start with something simple."

"How about 'We're waiting'?" Alec suggested.

"That sounds simple enough."

Alec and Chris began to focus together on the phrase 'We're waiting', hoping that the message will go through.

"How do we know if the message goto through?" Chris wondered.

"I guess all we can do now is...well...wait."

Meanwhile, back on the plane, the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was calling to Kourine. She took out her deck and got her Red-Eyes out. _They're waiting._

* * *

**Next Time: Chris and Alec meet Kourine face to face...so to speak.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	7. Chapter 6

**~Yu-Gi-Oh Battle Field~**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

Later that night, at 10:13 PM (PST), Alec was making some of his chili for a late dinner. Chris, who was still used to his own UK time zone (6:13 AM), was just waking up to the smell of Alec's chili, "That smells good," Chris said, "What are you making?"

"Chili," Alec said, "But not just any chili. It's my special chipotle chili. This chili has won awards at chili contests."

"It sounds like you make good chili," Chris drooled.

"That's an understate..." Alec paused, realizing that there was something wrong with the chili, "I think that this is a dream."

"What makes you say that?" Chris asked.

"We didn't have the ingredients to make my chili before," Alec stated, "I remember I was watching TV. Star Trek: The Next Generation. I remember closing my eyes to rest them. When I opened them again, the same episode was on. I must have actually fell asleep when I closed my eyes."

"But you said that when you opened your eyes, that same episode was still on," Chris said.

"It's an episode I remember vividly," Alec explained, "A Fist Full of Data's is one of my favorite episodes. I was then craving some of my chili. When I went to get the ingredients, they were so easy to find that it was almost like they were coming to me."

"If this is a dream, then we should be able to summon our duel spirits," Chris said.

"I think we could do more than that," Alec said, "Perhaps we can contact Kourine." Alec and Chris took out their cards from their decks. Then suddenly Gladiator Beast Neo-Octavious and Da-ku Enzeru, the Dark Angel appeared in front of them.

"The two of you have progressed much faster than most would," Neo-Octavious said.

"Being able to realize and take control of your dreams is a sign of an advanced spirit," Da-ku Enzeru added.

"Well, what about you two?" Alec asked.

"We are the spirits of you cards of course," Da-ku Enzeru said, "And we are your duel spirits."

"But there is more to your potential than that," Neo-Octavious said, "But you'll find that out later."

"Why can't you tell us now?" Alec asked.

"It's because it's one of those things that we _have_ to figure out on our own," Chris explained, Am I correct?"

"Exactly," Neo-Octavious said.

"When you summoned us, we weren't the only ones to come," Da-ku Enzeru said.

Then, in a dark corner of the room, the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared. Next to him was Kourine Skye, "So we finally get to meet each other face to face," Kourine said.

"Does it count as face to face if it's only in a dream?" Alec stated.

"Well technically we are meeting each other and we see each other's faces," Kourine said.

"We are technically seeing her," Chris added.

"Yeah, but only mentally, not physically," Alec said, "How do we know that she didn't alter her face for this dream?" This statement caused Da-ku Enzeru, Neo-Octavious, and Red-Eyes to anime fall.

"We saw her on TV!" Chris said, "So we know that this is what she looks like!"

"Well the picture could've been warped from that drool spot you left on it," Alec said in his monotone fashion.

Alec's statement caused Chris to blush, "Hey!" Chris yelled, "Don't mention that!"

Kourine smiles at the fact that Chris likes her. But Alec then suddenly changed the subject. "Kourine, did you notice a boy while you were dueling?" Alec said, "A boy with brown curly hair, in his mid-teens?"

"During my duel, no," Kourine said, "But that sounds like someone I saw in one of my dreams."

"The way me and Alec met was in our dreams..." Chris said, "...kinda."

"We didn't really meet in our dreams, we only saw each other in our dreams," Alec said, "In my dream, Chris morphed into the Gladiator Beast Neo-Octavious."

"And in mine, Alec morphed into Da-ku Enzeru, the Dark Angel," Chris added.

"Let me guess," Kourine said, "This kid didn't morph into a duel monsters card in you dream? Then he said, 'I'm coming after you'?"

"He's apparently like us, but different somehow," Chris said, "He's able to contact us through our dreams."

"But there was something dark and sinister about him," Kourine said.

"He can't be trusted!" Alec snapped in anger.

"You know who he is?' Chris asked Alec.

"N...No," Alec said regaining his composure, "I just don't think he can be trusted." Alec then went over to stand in the dark corner where Kourine and Red-Eyes appeared from as Da-ku Enzeru followed.

Alec's sudden outburst caught Chris's attention, "I may not have known Alec for long, but that kind of anger doesn't seem right for him," Chris said to Kourine.

"You mean that he usually doesn't get angry?" Kourine asked.

"I mean he's usually emotionless. Or at least he doesn't show emotion. When he was joking with you about the face to face situation, did he actually express humor?"

"I didn't even know he was kidding around."

"Me either at first. But I detected a hint of sarcasm in his tone of voice. It was only for a moment though."

Meanwhile, while Chris and Kourine where talking, Da-ku Enzeru was talking with Alec, "You're going to have to tell them sooner or later," Da-ku Enzeru said to Alec.

"So what are you, my conscience now?" Alec said sarcastically.

"You can't hide it forever. Chris realizes that your reaction to him was odd," Da-ku Enzeru pointed out, "And they don't realize how dangerous he is. But you do."

Alec said nothing as a tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

**Next Time: The truth behind Alec's darkness is revealed.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	8. Chapter 7

**~Yu-Gi-Oh Battle Field~**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~**

Alec, Chris, and Kourine woke up from the dream they shared. But Chris saw through Alec's mask, "Alec, you're hiding something about that kid."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alec said coldly.

"I may not have known you for long," Chris said, "But your reaction to him was obviously not like you."

"He's nothing to be concerned about," Alec said trying to hold his composure.

"You know more than you told us," Chris continued.

"You don't want to get involved with him!" Alec shouted. This sudden outburst surprised even himself, and the look on his face made that obvious. Alec then went into his room.

Once Alec went into his room, Da-ku Enzeru decided to talk with Alec. _Alec, you have to tell them about him._ Da-ku Enzeru said.

Suddenly hearing his duel spirit startled Alec, "Da-ku Enzeru?"

A transparent image of Da-ku Enzeru appeared in front of Alec. _You have to tell them the truth. Tell them what happened._

"He's too dangerous," Alec said, "I don't want them getting involved with him. They'll just get hurt."

_But they are already involved. And by not telling them the truth, your not telling them just how dangerous he really is. Besides, they are stronger than what you give them credit for. And you can't deal with him yourself...and you know it. You need to learn to be able to trust others to help you._

"Can I learn to to trust others again?"

_I believe Chris is a good start. He trusts you, so I think it's only fair that you return the favor._

Alec thought to himself before giving his answer, "...I'll have to tell both of them."

The image of Da-ku Enzeru then vanished. Meanwhile, Chris was talking with an image of Neo-Octavious.

"Why won't Alec tell me about who that kid is?" Chris said, frustrated at the situation.

_He's obviously upset about it._ Neo-Octavious said. _Give him time. I'm sure he'll come around._

"Does he think that I can't handle that kid?"

_He'll need your help, whether he admits to it or not. Or if he even realizes it. Just give him time._

Neo-Octavious then vanished like Da-ku Enzeru. Then, Alec reluctantly came out of his room, "I'll tell you what I know," Alec said, "But only when Kourine gets here. I don't want to repeat myself."

Chris smiled at the fact that Alec was finally opening up, "Well her plane lands in about two hours," Chris said, "Why don't we go now to meet her?"

"Alright," Alec replied.

Alec and Chris arrived at the airport at the same time that Kourine's plane landed. Alec and Chris were waiting in the lobby for about fifteen minutes before Kourine came out.

"So...We finally meet face to face," Alec said, "For real this time."

"And you're as beautiful in person as you are in my dreams," Chris said in a daze. Kourine blushed at Chris's comment.

"You two are pathetic," Alec mocked Chris and Kourine. But when they looked over at Alec, they saw that he was smiling; reveling his joking nature. "Your face is the same color as Chris's when he first saw you, Kourine." Chris then began to blush and scratched the back of his head anime style. Then Alec revealed a more serious expression, "I think we need to go back our hotel room. I need to tell you about that kid."

After Alec, Chris, and Kourine got back to the hotel, Alec began to tell them the story, "His name is Duo Maxwell. And he is evil..."

**~Flashback (10 years ago)~**

Alec and Duo were laughing and playing and just having a good time together, "Hey, Duo, you wanna have a duel?" Alec asked.

Duo seemed enthusiastic about the idea, "Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

Alec and Duo put on their duel disks and prepared to duel. Then, in unison, they spoke just two words, "Let's duel!" Both Alec and Duo drew five cards from their decks.

**Alec = 8000 Duo = 8000**

Alec started the duel by drawing a card from his deck, "I'll start things off!" Alec said, "I play this card face down in defense mode and end my turn."

"My move!" Duo said as he drew a card, "I play Shadowknight Archfiend in attack mode..."

**Shadowknight Achfiend = (Dark, Fiend)**** ATK: 2000, DEF: 1600 – ****The controller of this card pays 900 LP during each of their Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent's Life Points is halved.**

"...Next I play the spell card, Point for Point! This card's affect makes it so that whenever one of us has to tribute life points, the other has to tribute the same amount of life points..."

**Point for Point = (Continuous Spell) When one player has to pay LP by a card's affect, their opponent pays an equal amount of LP."**

"...Now my Archfiend, attack his face down card!" Duo's Shadowknight Archfiend attacked Alec's face down card, reveling Armed Samurai – Ben Kei (Atk: 500, Def: 800). Alec's Armed Samurai was destroyed. "I end my turn."

Alec drew another card, "I'll set this card face down and play Dark Blade in attack mode..."

**Dark Blade = (Dark, Warrior) **** ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500**

"...I end my turn."

Duo drew a card, "Because of the affects of my Shadowknight Archfiend I now pay 900 life points. And thanks to the ability of my spell card, you lose life points equal to mine..."

**Alec = 7100 Duo = 7100**

"...Now I set this card face down and play Archfiend Soldier in attack mode..."

**Archfiend Soldier = (Dark, Fiend) **** ATK = 1900, DEF = 1500**

"...I'll also switch my Shadowknight Archfiend into defense mode. Now with my Archfiend Soldier, I attack your Dark Blade."

"You've activated my trap," Alec said as he flipped over a card, "Mirror Force!.."

**Mirror Force = (Trap) Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.**

"...Now all of you face up attack position monsters are destroyed."

"Fine," Duo said simply, "I end my turn."

Alec drew a card, "I summon Bio-Mage in attack mode! Then I play the spell card, Polymerization! I fuse my creature of darkness, Dark Blade, with my creature of light, Bio-Mage, to summon Da-Ku Enzeru: The Dark Angel!..."

**Da-ku Enzeru: the Dark Angel = (Dark, Warrior/Fusion/Gemini) ******** ATK = 2800, DEF = 2500**

"...Then I play the field spell card, Yami! My monster may not get a power increase. But the special affect of my monster makes it unable to be destroyed as long as Yami is on the field. But because he was fusion summoned, he cannot attack this turn. So I end it."

Duo drew a card, "Once again, we lose 900 life points..."

**Alec = 6200 Duo = 6200**

"...I play the ritual spell card, Parasetic Call! I Tributes Shadowknight Archfiend and a card from my hand to summon the Ritual monster, Archfiend Parasite!..."

**Archfiend Parasite = (Dark, Ritual/Fiend/Gemini) ** ATK = 500, DEF = 500**

"...And thanks to the field spell card, Yami, it gains 200 attack and defense!" A sinister smile came across Duo's face.

"What is that?!" Alec said when he saw the Archfiend, paying no attention to Duo's smile.

"Oh, it's just a card that I...happen to come across," Duo said, "But I'd like to introduce something else I've discovered. The Shadow Realm!" Suddenly, Duo and Alec became engulfed in shadows, "Now I activate my parasite's special ability! Archfiend Parasite can attach itself to one of your monsters! And each turn, it absorbs 500 attack and defense from your monster!" Duo's Archfiend's affect activated. When Archfiend Parasite absorbed Da-Ku Enzeru's energy, Alec felt some of his own energy leave him, "I'll also activate my spell card, One Way Pay! Now I won't have to pay life points due to a card's affects. I'll end my turn now."

_Something isn't right here.___Alec thought to himself._ What's with Duo's card? And what's with Duo? But most of all, what's with this 'shadow realm'?...And why does it seem so familiar to me?_

Then suddenly, Alec hears a voice in his head. _That Archfiend Parasite may seem week. But you mustn't take it lightly. _Alec was a little startled at the sudden voice he heard. But at the same time, there was something familiar about it.

"If you don't make a move, then you'll forfeit the duel!" Duo said.

"Fine! My move," Alec said as he drew a card, "I'll equip my Dark Angel with Sword of Dark Rites! That increases his attack by 400 points! And that makes him 1500 points stronger than your Parasite! Now my Dark Angel, ATTACK HIS ARCHFIEND PARASITE!!!"

**Alec = 6200 Duo = 4700**

...When Alec's Dark Angel attacked Duo's Parasite, Duo seemed to cringe in pain. Then he began a sinister laugh and showed that his monster wasn't destroyed, "Why is your monster still standing?!"

"That's another special affect of my Archfiend Parasite," Duo said, "It cannot be destroyed as long as the monster it's attached to is still on the field. And because your monster cannot be destroyed as long as Yami is on the field, my Parasite is now invincible."

"RRRRR!" Alec growled in frustration, "I end my turn."

"My move!" Duo said as he drew a card, "And now because of my Archfiends affects plus the affects of my spell card, you now have to pay 500 points for my Archfiend Parasite!"

**Alec = 5700 Duo = 4700**

When Alec's life points were lost, a wave of pain went through him. But he was confused about what just happened, "But your spell card makes it so that you don't have to pay life points!"

"Exactly," Duo said, "_I_ don't have to pay life points. But my other card makes it so that both sides have to pay life point_. _Now let me reveal to you my Terrorking Archfiend..."

**Terrorking Archfiend = (Dark/Fiend) **** ATK = 2000, DEF = 1500: You cannot Normal Summon or Flip Summon this card unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 LP during each of their Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. Also, negate the effect of an Effect Monster that is destroyed by this monster in battle.**

"...I will also set this card face down and I play the spell card Archfiend's Oath. Now my Parasite's special ability activates again and absorbs more of your Angel's attack and defense. I'll also activate the affect of Archfiend's Oath, making _you _pay another 500 points..."

**Alec = 5200 Duo = 4700**

"...I declare a card name and pick up the top card of my deck. If I'm correct, the card goes into my hand. And if I'm wrong, it goes to the graveyard. And my prediction is an Archfiend." Duo picked up the top card of his deck. It was Cyber Archfiend. "I end my turn by playing the trap card..."

***End Flashback***

"For some reason, I can't remember anything past that," Alec said, "The next thing I do remember is waking up in the hospital. My mom told me that Duo told her that I just fell unconscious. But I know that that's not the case."

"Well it sounds to me that the card Duo played has something to do with that," Kourine said before she noticed the tears running down Alec's eyes, "Alec, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Alec said, "This is just one of the reason's I didn't want to bring it up."

* * *

**Next Time: Kourine and Chris find an evil cave.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	9. Chapter 8

**~Yu-Gi-Oh Battle Field~**

* * *

**~Chapter 8~**

Alec, Chris, and Kourine got on the plane to Hawaii. They were a little uneasy because they were unsure of where Duo was. But they pushed that thought to the back of their minds. Alec, Chris, and Kourine used the plane ride to get to know each other a little better, see each other's decks, and officially become friends.

The plane lands and their little group went to their hotel rooms. The next day, they go and actually explore. Alec was on edge because he felt uncomfortable that he hasn't seen Duo around yet. And Kourine noticed this, "Are you okay, Alec?" She asked, "You seem a little distracted."

"Don't you think it's odd that we haven't seen Duo once yet?" Alec stated.

"Maybe he just never came here," Kourine said trying to ease Alec's mind.

"That's not his style!" Alec said, "...Maybe I am just paranoid. Listen, you and Chris enjoy yourselves. I'm going to head back to the hotel." Before Kourine could argue, Alec was already gone.

Chris came running up to where Kourine was, "Hey guys, I found a cave and was wondering if...Where's Alec?"

"He went back to the hotel," Kourine said, "I think he's nervous about Duo and why we haven't seen him yet."

"Well let's just let him be for now," Chris said, "If I know him well enough, he just needs a little time. He'll come around soon. In the meantime, would like to go explore a cave I found?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Kourine said, knowing Chris was right about Alec.

Chris was just staring into Kourine's eyes before she snapped him out of it, "So are we gonna see that cave or not?"

"Huh? Oh right!" Chris said as he blushed, "It's this way." Chris led Kourine to the cave.

As they were about to go inside, Kourine sensed a presence that sent a chill down her spine, "Chris, we can't go in there! There's something in there! Something really bad!"

"I sense it too," Chris said, trying not to let that same chill bother him, "But what is it?"

"I don't know," Kourine said, "We should let Alec know."

"And I think I know how." Chris took from one of his pockets a card. It was Gladiator Beast Neo-Octavius, "Neo-Octavius, can you send a message to Alec? Let him know of an evil in this cave."

_I'm on it._ Neo-Octavious said.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Alec was pacing back and forth when Da-ku Enzeru spoke to him. _Alec, I got a message from Chris telling about an evil in a cave. He thought you should know._

Alec had an idea of what was in that cave, "It's Duo!"

* * *

**Next Time: Alec, Chris, and Kourine venture into the ominous cave.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	10. Chapter 9

**~Yu-Gi-Oh Battle Field~**

**~Chapter 9~**

_How can you be sure that it's Duo?_ Da-ku Enzeru asked as Alec was getting ready to head back out.

"Instinct," Alec replied, "I just hope that Chris and Kourine haven't gone into that cave."

_I think you may be underestimating your friends abilities._ Da-ku Enzeru said, trying to relieve Alec's stressful thoughts._ You have to have faith in them._

For some reason, Alec felt odd about the idea that they were his 'friends'. It's been such a long time since he has opened up to anyone to the point of considering them friends.

_The way you worry about them shows that you consider them as your friends. _Da-ku Enzeru said as if reading Alec's mind.

Alec shook off his trance and headed out. Meanwhile, Chris and Kourine waited just outside the cave entrance.

"Do you think we should wait for Alec inside the cave?" Kourine asked.

"I thought that you felt a fear from whatever is in there," Chris said, curious about Kourine's change of heart.

"I am," Kourine confirmed, "But there's something about it that seems to be attracting me to it as well. As if I know what it is somehow."

"Well either way, I think that we should wait out here," Chris said, "Something tells me that Alec has more knowledge of what's in there than we do."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Instinct," Chris said as if picking up on what Alec said.

After about fifteen minutes, Alec made it to the cave where Chris and Kourine were waiting outside. Alec felt a bit of relief when he saw that they haven't gone in yet. Kourine ran over to Alec and gave him a hug, "Alec, you've got to stop being so secretive and seclusive like you have," Kourine said to Alec, "We worry about you when you act weird like that."

A small smile tugged at Alec's lips with this sudden show of affection, "I'm sorry," Alec said "I'm just not used to having...friends. I've just been feeling uncomfortable lately."

"Aren't you always feeling uncomfortable?" Chris said to Alec semi-sarcastically.

"I mean more than usual," Alec replied, "Come on. Let's go in."

"Are you sure we should?" Kourine asked, "I doubt that we'll like what's in there."

"I know we won't," Alec said, confirming Kourine's suspicion, "But if I'm correct, this is something that we must do. After all, we are the chosen duelists."

"Alec's right," Chris said, "I don't think that us coming here was just a coincidence. Whatever's in there I think we're supposed to stop."

"It's whoever's in there," Alec corrected, "It's Duo. However, saying 'what' wouldn't be far off."

Alec, Chris, and Kourine went into the cave, unsure of what to expect. As they walked in, they they felt like they walked through some sort of barrier.

"What was that?" Kourine asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"It was the border..." Alec said, "...to the shadow realm."

* * *

**Next Time: The chosen duelist realize the true dangers of the shadow realm.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


End file.
